


I want you to know it

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early morning confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to know it

**Author's Note:**

> Overcome with the need for fluff tbh

They usually had a schedule that both were used to, going about their day together. Vegard would wake up first, and he wouldn’t linger in bed; he would get up and get dressed, eat and carry on with whatever activity he had to do, whilst bård would sleep in, wake up about an hour later and then stay in bed for possibly an hour more, before taking his time to get ready and then do his business. That was usually. Usually they didn’t have days off, like this time, so this wasn’t usually.

When Vegard woke up early although not having set an alarm, he considered going up, but he didn’t. He waited about twenty minutes, and that was when he truly started to feel bored, having stared at the ceiling, looked at the notifications on his phone and looked over at Bård – who was still asleep – about 300 times. After twenty minutes, he sighed and made an attempt to get up, but that was when the younger brother revealed that he wasn’t asleep at all, reaching up and pulling him back into bed.

“nu-uh, you’re not getting up yet, it’s our day off.” Bård pulled the duvet high upon them both, and snuggled back into his pillow.

“But this is boring to me,” Vegard said, a smile on his lips although complaining. He looked over at bård, who slowly opened his eyes like a baby kitten, smiling at Vegard.

“Doesn’t have to be boring.” Vegard felt Bård’s hand trail up his arm and continue down to his stomach, where it stopped and rested. Bård adjusted himself on the pillow and blinked a few times. “We could talk.”

“About what?” Vegard scoffed. Forced conversation wasn’t what he would like to spend his day on. 

“Anything! Umm..” Bård thought for a moment, whilst Vegard just watched him. Then he pulled his hand away from Vegard, laid on his back and looked over at Vegard. “I’ve actually been wondering for a long time, so you can tell me when you first found out you liked me.”

It took Vegard a moment to process his request, and when he understood what he asked, his memory went back to when he would feel guilty as hell for his feelings and how confused he was. His mouth went dry. “You don’t need to know that, really.”

“But i wanna,” Bård whined, pouting. “Come on, i wanna know.”

“It’s a boring answer you’re gonna get, Bård!”

“Then just give it to me!” With that, Bård rolled onto his side, placed a hand on Vegard’s cheek so he wouldn’t move away and kissed him softly. It was a method of persuasion he had found that hardly ever failed. Vegard would give in immediately, Bård could sense the affect when he sighed into the kiss and kissed back earnestly.

Bård pulled away and immediately spoke. “Tell me.” 

“Fine.” Vegard sounded frustrated that he’d been won over so easily, but couldn’t bother to fight his brother, not when his kiss still lingered on Vegard’s mouth, and his lips were still only millimeters from Vegards, and staying there. “I was 19. I was confused and angry at my own feelings, i felt guilty that i liked my own little brother who was 16 and was staring to mature.”

“19?” Bård asked with a feeble voice, when Vegard pushed forward and pecked at his lips a few times.

“19.” Vegard confirmed, smiling a slightly awkward smile. “When did you?”

Bård paused for a moment, as he casually moved away from Vegard and cowered under the duvet. “There’s no way I’m telling.”

“wha- no, come on bård! You made me tell, you can’t just-“ Vegard went after him, wrapping both arms around him and pulling him back up. “Tell me. Tell me right now.”

“No.” Bård whined, avoiding Vegard’s gaze as his face flushed red. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“well mine was embarrassing to tell too! But now that i think about it, it wasn’t so bad, so just- tell me, now you made me curious!” Vegard placed his chin on Bård’s shoulder and waited, and for a moment, it seemed like Bård would tell him. But then he shook his head, grabbed his pillow and covered his face. 

“Bård.” Vegard started, and watched as Bård continued to shake his head under the pillow. “You will tell me.” He said in a threatening voice, chuckling as he pulled the pillow away from bård and threw it to the foot of the bed. Bård made an attempt to squirm away, but Vegard pinned his wrists down and was halfway lying on top of him, making it impossible for him to go.

“Tell me.” Vegard grinned, amused by how embarrassed Bård really was. Now, Bård was holding his gaze defiantly, but his cheeks were red and his eyes watery, his hair messy and chest rising and falling rapidly from all the fighting. And the fight was leaving him.

“Fine. I’ll tell you, if you get off me.” 

“Deal.” 

With that, Vegard back off and let go of Bård’s wrists, instead placing one under his chin as support as he waited for the answer.

“I was 11.” He spoke so fast and quietly, Vegard barely heard what he said before hiding his face under his arm.

“What?!” Vegard nearly yelled, dumbfounded laughter bubbling in his chest. “You were 11?”

“I was 11, and i had a stupid crush.” Bård said blushing, peeking at his brother with one eye. 

“Oh my god,” Vegard was still processing the admission. “I can’t believe this.”

“Shut up.” Bård swung his arm at Vegard with a giggle, missing him completely. Vegard grabbed his arm and kept him in place, shifting closer. 

“You’re a dork,” Vegard murmured before dipping his head, being met by his brothers inviting mouth, kissing him hungrily. 

“Yeah well you’re stupid.” Bård got out, breath heavy and a crooked smile on his lips. He felt Bård’s hand on the back of his neck, slide up into his hair and pulling him closer again. 

“Stupidly in love,” Vegard’s words were muffled, he smiled against Bård’s mouth.

“oh god shut up.” his lips parted and he deepened the kiss, his tongue in Vegards mouth. That was enough of sincerity and emotion, and the conversation turned to breathy sounds, moans and the sound of their lips smacking together. Their day didn’t really have much else in store than doing that.


End file.
